Temptation
by myoneandlonely
Summary: Imagine Naruto and Sakura happily married. Add Sasuke in the picture, with whom Sakura still has unexplainable feelings for. What happens if Naruto leaves for a long time and assigns Sasuke to look out for his wife? What will become of Sasuke and Sakura?
1. Introduction

EDIT: Hello to anybody who just started reading this. ;) This is a (sort-of) love triangle among Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. You'll just have to read it, for you guys to know what i mean. Enjoy and have fun reading. Reviews would be appreciated, thank you very much.

--

Three hours of sleep again.

How long am I going to carry this burden of getting only three hours of sleep a day? It's becoming a habit—A sick, dreadful habit of mine that I just can't seem to break loose.

Here is Uzumaki Naruto on my left side of the bed, sleeping soundly with that adorable baby face of his. How in the world can he sleep like that? To think he's even busier than I am—considering he's the almighty Hokage of Konoha. Ever since I became the head of the Konoha Medical Institute, I've been hell busier than ever. There are so many paperworks, emergencies and operations to handle. Not to mention the never ending pressure I get from the patients. God, why did I even choose to become a medical ninja?

My alarm clock says, 6:00 am. Yes, I slept at 3 am, figuring out what to do with the paperworks that have stashed in my office weeks ago. I never realized how boring this job would be. I sighed heavily as I ruffled the scruffy, blonde hair of my loving husband. _Well, at least I'm married to this idiot_. I giggled softly, careful not to wake Naruto up. _He's been very supportive ever since_.

I planted a kiss on his slightly sweaty forehead and smiled to myself as soon I saw his Prussian blue eyes open. "Good morning, baby…" He greeted happily in his gentle, groggy voice as he went back to sleep. _Must have been tough on him having so much reports and missions going on_. So much for complaining. Good to know I'm not the only one suffering.

I shoved the blanket off my bare, naked self and strutted quickly to the bathroom for a quick shower. It's a little bit embarrassing that I have to share a bed with Naruto _naked_. I mean, I know it's normal for married couples but I swear, seven years ago, when I was still an innocent seventeen year old girl, I couldn't even imagine myself kissing and getting into a relationship with that idiot. Now here I am, happily married to Naruto. He's been an amazing husband ever since our grand wedding two years ago.

After taking a shower, I immediately went to my closet, in my towel of course and prepared all my clothes. I was shocked to find my work clothes gone. Where the hell is it? And to think my extra ones are in the laundry. _Shit. That was the only one I have right now…_ I thought angrily.

"Sakura, I've already prepared all your clothes for you."

"Baby, didn't I tell you that I'll—" I stopped midway only to see Uchiha Sasuke standing by the door, holding my folded clothes on his hands. "Oh, it's you, Sasuke. I thought you were Naruto." I said in a silent tone, different from what I usually use when I talk to Naruto.

"Anyway, here are your clothes." He said quietly as he handed me my clothes.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I gently took my clothes from his hand—which accidentally caused me to touch his finger. I quickly jerked my hands off his. _This is too awkward_.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait, Sasuke." I said instinctively, my voice pleading. _Stupid me. Why did I say that? Oh God. I should've let him leave. Stupid. Stupid. Stupi—_

"What is it, Sakura?" He turned around and it shocked me to see him vaguely smiling at me. "Oh and your towel's slipping off you…" he muttered shyly as he looked away. I realized that my towel's almost falling off, almost revealing my bare breast. I quickly wrapped it in a tight squeeze and blushed madly at the thought of Sasuke seeing my boobs.

"I really didn't mean to, okay, I just—" Sasuke said with his face looking away and words stuttering a bit. _How cute, he's stuttering_. Sakura thought as she let out a slow smile.

"It's okay." Sakura smiled as she walked closer towards Sasuke. "But… you really shouldn't get out of your way to even _serve_ me. It's Naruto you should give your service to, _not me_."

"But you're his wife. _The Hokage's wife_." Did I just hear him sneer? Okay maybe it's just me.

"Yeah, but… Well, I don't want to keep troubling you like this." I said, worried that he might take it the wrong way. It's been a week since he's been popping unexpectedly in our house like this, handing out his service. "I just… don't want to treat you like this, Sasuke. You know, like master-servant. It's really freaking me out. You're my friend. That's why I want to treat you as one, not like this."

He was quiet for a moment. His eyes still have that quiet, cold expression he used to have. I can't believe I just saw him stuttering a little while ago.

Okay, he's being way too quiet.

"Look, Sasuke, I hope you understand. Ever since you've become Naruto's right hand and all, you've been really supportive and hardworking that I don't want you to trouble yourself too much by serving me and…" _Oh shit. Now I'm stuttering._

He gently placed his finger on my lips and smiled obliquely. _He probably wanted me to shut up_. I thought absurdly still bewitched by that smile of his. "I get it, Sakura. Don't worry; I won't come here any longer." That's when he walked away towards that door. I wonder how he felt when he caressed my lips like that. _I wonder_…

"Baby, why are you touching your lips like _that_? It's too sexy."

I turned around to see Naruto in his boxers, yawning and beaming cheerfully at me. "Once again, good morning." He slowly kissed my lips and I was shocked to feel his tongue inside my mouth. We kissed for a while, touching, panting, moaning. After realizing how long the kiss went, Naruto broke it and whispered gently in my mouth, "That's what you get for _lasciviously_ touching your lips like that." Then he walked away, towards the shower. I had to admit I was a bit embarrassed that Naruto saw me doing that to my lips, especially after Sasuke touched it.

"Oh by the way, Was someone here? I heard you talking to someone." He asked before going inside the bathroom, his amazingly built abs showing, with a towel hanging on his shoulders.

It took me a moment to answer that Naruto had to ask, "Well?" I looked at him straight in the eyes, hesitating for a while but managed to say, "Sasuke."

"Oh…" Was all Naruto could say. He motioned hurriedly inside the bathroom and shut the door tight—without even meeting my eyes. And the look on his face when he went in there, God, you cannot imagine the regret I'm feeling when I told him about Sasuke's arrival a couple of minutes ago.


	2. Background

Uchiha Sasuke. The supposedly sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He came back to Konoha a year ago saying he wanted to start over and regain broken relationships with people back here. Of course, he was talking about us—Naruto and I. That's when I thought, he must have come to his senses about how horrible it would be to focus your life only on getting revenge. Unfortunately, I found out that he has successfully that bastard brother of his. So now he's back here. _Repenting for his sin_, as he calls it. Of course, Naruto, as a newly elected Hokage, had to take careful measures knowing that Sasuke was once a threat to Konoha.

"He needs to be given a punishment before he is truly accepted in Konoha." The elders—the ones who usually give advice and suggestions on the things the Hokage will decide—cautiously advised Naruto.

Naruto, who was confused and unadjusted to his new job, had to appoint Sasuke as his personal assistant. Like how Shizune was to the late master Tsunade. Everybody was shocked, furious and most of all, perplexed. At first people didn't want to believe in him as their Hokage, seeing as this was still new to his job and not everybody knew him that well yet. But in the end, Naruto proved the townspeople and yes, even the elders, wrong.

"I believe Sasuke." He once said in an important gathering with the elders, leaders and head jounins. I can still remember the smile on his face that day. It was beaming so much energy. He truly did believe Sasuke—the only best friend he's ever had and the first person he has deeply trusted.

It's a good thing that Sasuke has been a great help to Naruto—assisting him day and night with all his needs. Yes, even preparing tea for him every now and then. Naturally, since I am Naruto's wife, he's been trying to reach out and help too. Although the bad thing is, he's doing it in our house—the place wherein Naruto and I share our _privacy_. It disturbs me to know that Sasuke might just pop out of nowhere when Naruto and I play some confidential games. Yes, I mean _that _particular game.

It's feels weird to know that Sasuke lives in the same building as us. He lives on the rooftop part of the house. He has his own bed, furniture and a little kitchen that Naruto provided when Sasuke first moved in. Naruto and I live on the second floor of the building, beside his office—so he can easily access it whenever he needs to.

Naruto and I got married two years ago. I was still a medical ninja who works for Master Tsunade then—high, cheerful and free-spirited. Everytime I would get day offs I'd instinctively go to Naruto's house and we would talk, laugh, play videogames, watch TV and even eat ramen together. He was the only friend I could come to before. Everybody was busy doing their jobs. Ino became a permanent apprentice of Shizune and were training in the mountains. Shikamaru and Chouji became jounins and they were busy handling the Chuunin exams. Hinata, Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Kiba and the others were usually sent away on missions. That's why Naruto's the only one left in the village I can hang out with. Fortunately for him, well…I fell in love with him. And so I told him when we were drinking alcohol one time. I knew he had a little crush for me ever since but I was shocked to hear that he felt the same way I did. And so we hooked up. We would have dates, hold each others' hands and make-out on Naruto's rooftop until morning.

It lasted for a year. Until he finally proposed to me. I still remember the exact words he said.

"Sakura, I cannot imagine life without you. I want to love you forever. Please, will you marry this idiot?"

I found it really corny and funny, although I didn't understand why I cried so much that day. With the memory of that blonde dimwit handing out a beautiful Sapphire ring on a starry, black night on his rooftop and saying really cheesy words to make him marry me.

"YES!" I exclaimed happily, embracing him and smiling uncontrollably like it was the best thing that happened in my life. Apparently it was.

That was the first night we slept together.

We woke up with our arms tightly wrapped up around each other and finding out about the unexpected arrival of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke that morning.


	3. Choice

hey guys. :) thanks for reading this fanfic of mine. i appreciate the favorites. thanks so much.

Here's chapter three. im so sorry for this really long chapter. :P but i hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think about it. this part is where a lot of things are introduced :) tee hee~

reviews? ;)

* * *

"Sakura, you bitch."

Yamanaka Ino, my best friend, shouted as soon as she heard about Sasuke almost seeing my breasts that morning. "I can't believe he saw you in just your towel."

"It's no big deal." I muttered as I poured coffee on our mugs. "I mean… it really doesn't bug me. I don't really mind." I tried not to make eye contact because I bet Ino will notice that I'm saying a lie right now.

Okay, she's being too quiet.

"Come on, Ino. It's really nothing, okay."

"Hmmm…" Was all she said. I looked at her and the smug on her face is awfully irritating. "Sounds like you're just convincing yourself."

Okay, she noticed.

"What are you saying?" I laughed nervously, handing Ino her coffee.

"Just admit it. You do mind that Sasuke almost saw you naked. If only you could see how red your face is right now." She giggled, pointing at my face.

"I am not." I said, embarrassed at her silly comment. "It's hot!" I exclaimed after taking a sip from my coffee. "Anyway, I don't care. Getting embarrassed about a guy almost seeing my boobs is nothing new to me. Naruto and I sleep without our clothes on, for crying out loud!"

I waited for her reply, but Ino kept quiet.

And finally she spoke. Which I wished she just didn't.

"But… Naruto's your _husband_. Sasuke _isn't_. There's a major difference."

I nearly dropped my mug. I looked at her with an unknown expression on my face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Forget what I said." Ino muttered, putting her mug back on the table. "I… I have to go. I have another shift coming up."

"Y-yeah…" I mumbled back, not meeting her eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee." She said, before closing the door.

I sighed disappointingly.

_Ino is an idiot_.

--

"Sakura, how was work?"

I turned around to see Naruto with that adorable grin on his face as he sat on the dining table to stare at me.

It was almost dinnertime and this is part of the usual routine we do every night—I cook dinner, Naruto talks to me about work or vice versa and the common compliment on how I look pretty with an apron on.

"Ino and I sort of fought." I said, avoiding his stare.

"Really? What happened?" There was confusion in his voice.

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, hon."

That's when I heard his footsteps coming closer. He was now at my back and I can feel him breathing and gently touching the locks of my lengthy, pale cherry hair.

"Sakura…" He breathed softly.

My back was facing against him as his gentle whisper tickled my ears.

Then he slowly wrapped his muscular arms around my neck. I could feel his chest against my back. His heart was drumming in a rapid beat—just like mine.

Naruto always calms me down. He's like the sea—peaceful and serene. With his arms around me like that, I feel so protected, so secured… so loved.

Oh, how I love him so much.

"I love you…" I muttered under my breath.

He kissed my hair delicately and he answered, "I love you even more."

And so that was my cue. After turning off the stove, I faced Naruto, placed my arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him.

He was kissing me back.

And we were kissing with so much passion—until he carried me to the bedroom and shoved me onto our bed.

"What about dinner?" I mumbled as he undressed my top.

"You're my dinner." He said, and I could see that smirk on his face. "Be prepared, 'cause I'm damn hungry…"

Like a hungry animal, he did attack me.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

I found myself naked, once again. _I'm going to get more hickeys today_. I grumbled. He's been touching me for a while now. _That horny bastard_.

Although, I had to admit—it felt so fucking good.

_Ding-dong._

Damn. The doorbell just had to ruin the moment.

"Naruto, answer it…"

_Ding-dong_.

"Leave it be…" He muttered. Touching my sides and planting hickeys on my neck.

_Ding-dong_.

"But…" I moaned. I embraced him tightly as I felt his tongue slowly licking my jaw.

_Ding-dong_.

"Stop!" I screeched, shoving Naruto away.

He looked at me with that staggered look on his face.

_Oh shit_. I just made him mad.

"I have to get the door." I said quietly, wrapping my bare self with a blanket as I walked towards the door.

And so I opened it.

Imagine the surprise on my face when I saw Sasuke by our door.

"S-Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Hey, Sakura." He said coolly. With that quiet voice of his I _used_ to love. Not anymore.

"What is it? Do you need Naruto? I'm going to call him right now…"

I was about to walk away towards the bedroom when Sasuke grabbed my hand. I looked at him. Like, really looked at him. His eyes—still the same beautiful raven black ones. It was too beautiful—I literally couldn't take my eyes off them.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, his voice, careful.

He looked at me. My outfit. Yes, the blanket I'm wearing. I think he got the message.

I blushed. Of all visitors, it had to be Sasuke.

"No!" I answered immediately, feeling embarrassed.

"Maybe I'll just come back another time…"

He was already out the door.

"Wait, Sasuke!" I called out.

He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Uhm… Wait in our living room. I'm going to call Naruto." I said, hoping he'd accept my invitation.

There was a short pause, then he answered, "Okay then."

I went back to the bedroom and found Naruto on the bed. He was sitting on the edge and he seems as if he was thinking.

"Naruto…" I called out.

He looked at me, with that disappointed look on his face.

_I feel so guilty_.

"I'm sorry!" We both said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed. And so we explained ourselves and made up, complete with a small kiss on the lips.

"Sasuke's waiting in the living room." I told him.

"I know. I've been expecting him." Naruto said his voice, firm. He stood up, put his shirt back on and went towards the door. _Wow, he's in work mode again_. I blushed as I thought about Naruto being so serious about work._ How cute_!

I tried to fall asleep. I didn't want to bother Naruto and Sasuke's conversation.

I can't do it. I want to know!

I put on a decent nightdress and a jacket to cover my cold shoulders. I went to the living room and found Naruto and Sasuke having a serious talk. _I wonder what they're talking about…_ I thought. I went closer to get a better view and hear a bit from their conversation.

"…I don't know, Sasuke. I don't think she'll agree to this." There was disappointment in Naruto's tone.

_Huh?_

"She'll understand. You're the respectable Hokage and it's your duty and your responsibility to protect your country. Even if it means sacrificing your life. It's your job, man." Sasuke explained. His voice was sharp, but there was a pang of concern in it.

_Sacrifice Naruto's life? _

"This is so not cool." Naruto sighed and buried his head on his palms. _Naruto, what's happening? Why are you so sad?_ I wanted to embrace him and console him. Tell him, it's okay, whatever it is. Tell him, I'm here for him and that he should relax. Tell him I love him and everything will be alright.

"I don't think Sakura will understand." Naruto finally said, he was shaking. A trace of panic ran across his face. "I don't want to lose her. I can't bear the thought of it… Sasuke, I don't think I can do this."

_They're talking about me! What exactly is Naruto going to do_?

"Get a grip, Naruto! There's a war out there!" Sasuke stood up, his face troubled and furious. "Do you not care about those millions of people who are going to die? Goddammit, Naruto, you're the fucking Hokage. Don't you understand? They need you!"

_War?_

Naruto kept quiet. His eyes avoiding Sasuke's.

"You're being a coward, man. I can't believe you'd choose a woman over saving thousands of dying people. It's pathetic. It's bullshit!" Sasuke was already screaming at him. Naruto was helpless, confused, _lost_.

This has got to stop.

_SLAP_!

The usual paleness of Sasuke's cheek was replaced with a burning red mark as it hit the loud spank of my palm.

"Stop it now." I mumbled, staring straight into his eyes. I was angry, of course. How dare he use that tone on Naruto, his boss and the Hokage, for crying out loud. "You're being very rude."

He didn't say anything. Sasuke quickly plopped back on the couch, not meeting my eyes.

I turned to Naruto. "Are you okay? Please tell me what's happening here?" I whispered , my voice gentle and worried.

He ignored my question and asked, "Were you eavesdropping?"

I nodded embarrassingly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. So… can you tell me what's happening now?" I gave him a smile.

I waited for his explanation, but I got none.

"Naruto…?" There he was, his eyes more troubled than ever.

He ignored me again and turned to Sasuke. "Tell her, Sasuke."

I looked at Sasuke. This was when he looked at me straight in the eyes, with that intense expression in it.

"There's a war happening right now in the Fire Country." He narrated. "An assassination of the entire country. That's what it is. There have been reports about this newly formed team of bandit. They're said to be ten times more brutal than the Akatsuki. In short, they're danger. Fire country asked our help to participate in the war and give them a hand. Naruto was personally asked to lead the war against those bandits.

"It's a matter of life and death. And…" He hesitated for a moment. "…there's a possibility Naruto might die."

You're. Kidding. Me.

"No way!" I gasped as tears continuously rolled down my cheeks. I fell on my knees and I was there, on the floor, kneeling and sobbing like an idiot. The thought of Naruto dying—it breaks my heart.

I can't imagine waking up in the morning and not seeing Naruto sleeping adorably on our bed forever. I can't bear. It's too painful. I can't…

"Sakura…" Naruto's arms were suddenly wrapped around me. My tears won't stop and my heart feels like it's going to burst. This unhappiness, this longing, this… immense need for Naruto. It hurts so much.

Naruto disappearing? Please, Kami-sama. Don't let this happen. I beg of you.

"It's okay…" I heard him say in the sweetest possible voice.

I shook my head, sobbing. "No, it won't. What are you saying, stupid. You're going to die." I cried even harder, tightly embracing Naruto, not letting him go.

He gently stroke my head, kissing my hair and whispering, _its okay_, over and over again.

It was me who kissed him. Pulling his body closer to mine as my fingers got tangled into his blonde, messy hair. My kiss was forceful, I was hungry for him—his kiss, touch, his body, everything. I wanted him all to myself and the kiss proved it. My tongue moved around his mouth, violently shoving it in and out. He was responding, but not so much, like his usual ones.

"Kiss me, idiot…" I mumbled softly. I kissed him again, running my hands all around his body. I was sitting on his lap, with my thighs wrapped around his back, almost revealing my panties. I removed his shirt for him, caressing his body and kissing every part of it.

I was so into the moment that I didn't notice Sasuke! He was standing by the door, looking at me with that anxious look on his attractive raven eyes.

Did I mention, he was looking at _me_!

I stared at him and found myself drowning in his eyes. It was breathtaking, _beautiful_.

I was madly in love with those eyes.

With Sasuke.

_Was_.

I don't love him anymore.

Because he broke my heart.

I was the one who broke the gaze as I continued touching and kissing Naruto. All I heard after that was a soft slam of a door.


	4. Departure

HEY GUYS. :) thanks again for the favorites and reviews :)

this is chapter four. : ENJOYY.

reviews anyone? :)

* * *

Today was it. The day my husband will depart off to fight in the war.

Last night was so intense that I didn't even get to sleep. Of course, as normal married couples do, we did it. But it was only for short moment since Naruto needed to rest for his departure today.

The thought of Naruto leaving me for a very long time and not even knowing he's coming back alive or not, just devastates me. I've been trying not to shed a single tear because of it. I want to see him off with a smile. The moment he turns his back on me and leave, that's when I'll stop holding back to cry my aching heart out.

"Sakura, have you prepared my food already?" Naruto asked with a wide grin on his face. He was all geared up—backpack on his back, armors and weapons in his pockets and sides.

"Yes, It's all there in your bag. I've also placed some medicine and healing potions if ever you need one." I said, fixing his blonde, messy hair.

"Thanks, baby." He gently kissed my forehead. "You know, we still have time left. I was too tired to continue last night." Naruto had this irresistible smug smile on his face.

I laughed. "I cannot believe you still have the willpower to do something like that." I looked up to see him staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "I'd rather that we just do this." I reached for his mouth and kissed him.

And so we kissed.

I kept holding back. I didn't want to ruin this moment and cry.

If this kiss of mine can prevent him from going away, I would kiss him forever.

-

"Well, then. I'm off." Naruto whispered sadly as he took a step forward across the gates of Konoha, together with the other ninjas. I waved him goodbye with a forced smile on my face. "If you need something, you can always count on Sasuke. I personally asked him to take care of you while I'm gone."

I nodded. "Naruto, take care!" I called out.

He grinned. "You too!" He called back.

"I love you!" I said impulsively as I saw him turning his back on me.

He looked back, once more and smiled gratefully at me.

"I will come back for you, Sakura!"

And then, he stormed off.

Never looking back.

At me.

That hit me.

And so the moment I realized he was out of my sight, I started sobbing like hell. People who were there had to gather around me to console me from crying.

Most of them told me it was okay and I would still see my Naruto again.

I just have to be positive and optimistic.

I know. I know.

But what if he gets killed…?

I can't afford to think of it that way.

_No, no, no!_

"Okay, guys. Cut it out. You're just making her feel worse."

I turned around after hearing that familiar voice.

Sasuke.

He softly took my arm, wrapped it around his neck and effortlessly carried my wrecked self on his back. I didn't have the energy to even refuse him. I was just so devastated that Naruto is gone, without the certainty that he'll be alive after that terrible mission.

"Let's go now." He whispered gently in my ear as he took me back to my apartment.

It was quiet. The only thing I can hear is the sound of Sasuke opening my door and my uncontrollable sniffs.

"There, there." He mumbled delicately as he slowly plopped me onto the couch.

Sasuke sat on the space near my trembling foot. He kept rubbing my back, consoling me.

We stayed there on the couch, not speaking to each other and with his hand holding mine.


	5. Care

Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating. :(

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :D Reviews would be nice. :)

Thanks for reading ;)

If you have questions, feel free to ask. :)

--

I stopped going to work for a while. It's been three days and I'm still where Sasuke left me, on my couch—bitterly watching television and eating potato chips.

Now I understand why Choji really loves those potato chips. They're really delicious.

People have been calling me, visiting me, trying to get in touch with me—but I refused and ignored all of them. I didn't want to be bothered. All I want right now is to stay at home, eat, cry and do nothing.

My eyes are sore from crying already.

Sasuke has been exceptionally annoying. Yes, more annoying than Ino who kept calling me. He kept knocking on my door for the past two days, asking me how I was feeling.

I haven't had the interest of talking to anyone lately. Ever since Naruto left, I've been very anxious and uneasy.

"Sakura! Sakura! Open up, please."

Augh. I groaned.

That bastard Sasuke. There he goes again.

"I'm really worried. It's been three days. I beg you, open up."

And as usual, I will ignore him.

"Sakura, come on!"

_Lalalalalala._

"Please!"

_Lalalalalala._

"If you don't open this, I will break your door open."

_A threat? He's never threatened me before…_

_Oh well, as I f he can really do that._

"I'm serious. In five seconds if you won't let me in, I will break your door."

_Lalalalalala._

"5…"

_Lalalalalala._

"4…"

_Lalalalalala._

"3…"

_Lalalala—Shit. Is he serious?_

"2... Sakura, I'm seriously going to break this door of yours!"

It sounded so convincing that I immediately ran to the door and open it.

And so I started ranting, without even looking at him. "I can't believe you! Threatening me like that! Jerk! Don't you know that—"

He took me by surprise as he hugged me tightly into his arms. That really stopped me from talking. "Thank God you're okay." He whispered softly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Of course I am. I'm perfectly fine." I said with a hushed voice. I kept wondering why I wasn't struggling from Sasuke's embrace. Why it feels so nice to be held by these warm arms of his.

He didn't say anything. We stayed there, on my doorstep, with his arms wrapped around me. I didn't understand why I was just there, not embracing him back but at the same time, not struggling to let go from the boy's embrace.

"I know you're just looking out for me because you were assigned by Naruto." I mumbled harshly.

"What?" He asked incredously. He had to release me from his embrace to really look at me. Somehow, I felt kind of sad when he took his arms off me. "That's not it, idiot."

_Idiot? Since when did he start calling me that?_

"I wish you'd just go away and leave me alone." I muttered inconsiderately. Good thing he didn't hear me. I just didn't want to affect someone else with this bitterness of mine.

"I was seriously worried, okay." He stated firmly, his face leaning closer to mine. "I really was."

I looked at him, really looked at him. His beautiful eyes looked really sincere. Maybe he was a little bit worried.

"Do you not believe me?" He asked sweetly, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Well, a little bit I guess." I said, looking away from his eyes.

"That's a relief then." He smiled delightfully at me. It was hard not to blush. This is Sasuke we're talking about. I keep forgetting that he still has that Uchiha charisma I _was_ head over heels obsessed with.

That was a long time ago though.

"So, do you want to come in? I have coffee. And lots of potato chips."

--

"I cannot believe you've turned into a potato couch in three days." Sasuke muttered, shaking his head in disbelief after seeing my messy living room filled with empty chip wrappers and soda cans.

"You can't blame me. I was lost and desperate."

"You could've just talked to your friends about it."

"I wasn't in the mood, okay. Can you let it go already?" I said in annoyance as I placed a handful of potato chips in my mouth.

"Augh. You're eating again!"

"What? I'm hungry, okay."

"You've been eating that junk ever since I walked into this dump of yours."

This isn't a dump. It's my apartment."

"Whatever. You seriously need to break that habit of yours or else you're going to end up really fat if Naruto comes back."

I kept silent.

He looked at me with that guilty look on his face. "I shouldn't have said that."

I shook my head. "It's okay. You're right. I have to look my prettiest when my husband comes back."

I have to be strong.

He'll come back alive. I know he will. I believe in him.

Sasuke went towards me, he patted my head gently and muttered, "Yeah. The prettiest."

I smiled gratefully at him.

I guess he isn't so bad after all.


	6. Beginning

Hola! Sorry, this chapter is probably the shortest chapter in this story. But don't worry because i'll keep updating Temptation. ;) As you know, this story looks like it's not going to end soon. It's actually just the beginning of 'something'. ;) You'll see what i mean when i update the next chapters. But for now, enjoy chapter six! Feel free to ask questions or give comments and feedbacks (i'm actually encouraging it. haha).

--

Imagine Sasuke cooking.

In a strawberry-patterned apron.

Imagine how unusually sexy he looked with that horrid thing on.

God, I can't stop drooling.

"You have to be thankful I'm cooking dinner for you. I don't think I can bear seeing you eat another potato chip again. Have you been eating properly lately?" I heard him say.

I was sitting on one of the chairs near the stove, happily watching as Sasuke put the seasonings into the casserole and getting distracted by his adorable state to even reply to his query.

"Hello?" He asked annoyingly, after hearing no response from me.

I nodded cheerfully, still watching him with my beaming eyes.

He sighed disappointingly.

"Would you please tell me why you're looking at me like that?"

I smiled at him. "I can't help it! You look so cute in that apron."

He blushed.

Wow. He blushed!

"Stop making fun of me." He shrugged as he looked away and continued cooking.

I giggled.

_He's so cute_.

--

"Done. Here it is. Voila!" Sasuke exclaimed as he placed the delicious-smelling dish on the table. My face perked up after getting a hold of the scrumptious aroma.

"It's curry!" I screamed in joy. "It smells really good! Can I get my share now?"

Sasuke laughed. "Go ahead."

And so I got my share. Hastily ate it like the hungry, shameless pig that I am.

"Oh my, this is really good!" I said, with the food still being chewed in my mouth.

"Cover your mouth." He reminded, with a gross look in his face.

Ignoring his statement, I still kept talking. "How did you make this awesome dish?"

"Well, you might not know but I am a very skilled cook." He said boastfully, smiling gloriously at me.

"Really now." There was this smug on my face. "I can honestly see that."

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly. He smiled gratefully at me as his eyes met on mine.

And it stayed like that.

For quite a long time.

I was looking at his eyes.

He was looking at mine.

I wonder what he sees in my eyes, because I can see perfection in his.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, breaking the awkward gaze between us.

"Nope. I made it all for you." He grinned.

"That sucks. I've never eaten something like this before."

"I'm just sick of eating it, that's all."

"Oh."

And then there was this uncomfortable silence.

This time I didn't want to look at his eyes. I might too get mesmerized again.

Especially since this guy in front of me is my very first love and that I myself am married—to a different man.


	7. Difference

Voila! Here's chapter seven.. ;) I think Ino's an awesome friend. What do you guys think? ;) haha. Anyway, enjoy! Til the next update. :

--

It was the next day that I, finally, went to the hospital and do some explaining to my workers. Since I'm the "almighty head" of the whole institute, as what Ino would call it.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to have a two week break from the work and all. I know you are all aware about why I am taking a break. I really need some time on my own right now." I announced, after gathering each and everyone of my workers to my office.

I heard some whining, negative reactions and the whispers of Naruto's name.

"It's okay because during that break I will let Yamanaka Ino take over my job for me. I entrust that you guys will be cooperative with her."

I can feel Ino's deadly glares from among the crowd.

"Shall I count on you guys for that?"

They all agreed and were okay with it. After the announcement, some concerned nurses were gathering around me. Some said I should take it easy. Some comforted me.

"Thank you." was all I said in that sweet voice of mine as I slowly walked away from them.

Along the way I passed by Ino. I didn't feel like talking to her so I ignored and walked past her. Apparently, she was too fast that she hastily grabbed my wrist and there was this furious look on her face.

"What was that, Haruno?" She asked angrily. She rarely calls me _Haruno_, except when I do something wrong.

"What is what?" I answered back with a cold tone of voice, quickly releasing my wrist from her grip.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. What's with _you_?"

"God, Sakura! Seriously, okay. That head of yours is so whacked." Ino exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. She looked up and I saw tears running down from her eyes. "You've had me worried sick. You hear me? Sick! I didn't know what happened to you! I kept calling you, but you never answer. You never contacted or got in touch with anyone ever since he left. It's been how many days, Sakura. I didn't even know if you were still alive! You…"

"I'm not that suicidal, Ino." I muttered quietly.

She looked at me and bursted into tears again.

This time, I had to embrace her.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Ino. I'm fine now, really."

"Idiot, how can you not be grateful for someone who endured your stubbornness for who-knows-how-many years." She said, giggling in between the sniffs.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said, beaming happily at her.

--

I told Ino about everything. From Naruto's departure and how it made me feel to Sasuke's unusual gentleness over the past few days.

"Oh my, you lecher! I can't believe you're two-timing Naruto!" She gasped.

"What?" I said, dumbfounded. "How can you say that?"

"Well, you let him carry you in your apartment right after Naruto left, you let him embrace you and you let him, a hot, _single_ man, cook your meals for you!"

"He only cooked once for me!"

"You'll never know. He might do it again tonight!"

"Stop it! Isn't that what friends do? Support each other?" I said with a severe persuasion.

"Since when did he declare you were friends?" Ino crossed her arms and arched her left eyebrow up, observing me with half-lidded eyes. "For all I know he's just your husband's assistant. Isn't that all there is to it?"

I kept quiet.

"Besides, wasn't it just his duty, as Naruto's right hand, to look after you?"

_Of course. _

I never forget that.

It's not friendship. It's his duty.

Sometimes, it's just really hard to tell the difference.

I just don't know what to believe.

--

"Welcome home!"

I was seriously flabbergasted to see Sasuke waiting for me outside my doorstep, smiling cheerfully at me and...

OH MY GOSH!

Is he wearing my apron, _again_?

I gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I laughed. "You look ridiculous!"

He didn't reply.

He was just looking at me with those gentle eyes of his.

Stupid me, I was looking _back_.

"Well, don't worry about dinner, because I'm cooking tonight!" I stammered, breaking his gaze once again.

He still didn't say anything.

Even when I opened the door already.

He was still outside standing, looking at me.

Even when I said,

"Good night, Sasuke."

Even when I slammed the door shut right infront of his face.

He didn't say a word.

I stood by the door, waiting to hear his footsteps to walk away.

His shadow was still there.

He was still standing by my door.

How can I avoid him if he keeps testing my vulnerability like this?

I opened the door and said,

"Do you want to join me for dinner?"

That's when he replied,

"I'd love to."

And I swear his eyes felt like they were smiling right back at mine.


	8. Subside

I know. I know. I did not update earlier. Sorry guys. School just started and it's been very hectic. So to make up for it, I am updating three chapters today.  How does that sound? Let me know what you think of this chapter and the next chapters. Enjoy !

I spent the whole week watching DVDs, trying out new recipes I found in some of my old magazines and shopping for new clothes… with Sasuke.

Yes, I was with him the entire week. He was so much fun. I enjoyed every single moment I was with him. We would laugh and joke around. Most of the time he would tease me—he called me fat when we went to buy myself new skirts.

"How dare you call me fat?" I shrieked.

He just laughed. And I swear I wanted to slap that flawless face of his, but the he said,

"I was kidding. You're probably the hottest _married_ woman alive in Konoha."

He would constantly tease me, but in the end, he would take it back and complement me in his sweet, low voice—that never fails to redden these cheeks of mine.

--

"Sasuke, what if Naruto doesn't come back?"

I asked, my voice quiet that it sounded almost like a whisper.

It was in the middle of the night, we were in my terrace, drinking our coffees.

"What if he never ever comes back?"

I looked at Sasuke; he was leaning against the terrace, his face focused on the scenery.

He didn't respond.

"Whatever. Forget I asked that."

And so I slowly sipped my coffee with my eyes observing Sasuke.

I was suddenly surprised when he said,

"It's been a long time since you mentioned his name."

In that nonchalant tone of voice and he was still not taking his eyes off the scenery.

I almost puked my drink.

"I thought you forgot all about him already." He added.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I stammered, violently dropping my coffee mug onto the table.

This time, he looked at me with that annoying carefree expression on his face.

"How dare you! I never forgot him, you know…"

I looked away. Remembering Naruto just makes this heart of mine ache. Maybe that's why I've been making myself busy.

So that I won't remember him.

And the pain I have to bear now that he's not here with me.

"I know that." He said quietly.

I smiled at him.

We just stayed there. On my terrace, quietly drinking our coffees and waiting for the beautiful sun to rise.

--

From outside my office door I could hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

My door was banged open and there was Ino, with an unexplainable look on her face.

"Sakura! Sakura! This is bad!"

"What is it Ino? And didn't I tell you to not run around the hospital? It's very noisy!"

"Sakura! The party!" She exclaimed.

"What party?"

"You know, the one we usually hold every year!"

"Oh yes, the Annual Medical Ball. Well, what about it?"

She took a deep breath and slowly said, "It's moved to next week!"

"What?!" I gasped. The party's supposed to happen in three months. _What the heck_?!

"I know! I just found out today from the nurses. Apparently, the Elders changed the date."

"How dare those…" I muttered angrily while remembering those meddling elders. "I'm the freaking Medical Head! I hold the authority around here!"

"Besides, this month is our busiest. We can't just have a party so suddenly." Ino cried powerlessly. "And I heard that it's either we have the ball next week or have none at all!"

"Arghhh!" I grunted furiously. _I hate those Elders, I swear_. "I can't believe them. They're impossible. We can't not have it; it's our hospital's tradition even before Master Tsunade entered this place. Dammit!"

We both sighed hopelessly in silence.

"It can't be helped, huh." I said, admitting defeat.

"I guess so."

"All we can do is make this year's ball memorable."


	9. Reminisce

--

After a long day's work, I am finally headed home. This is actually the first time this week that I'm walking home with Ino. She's usually busy, but because we're just preparing for the ball, we get off from work early.

"Ino! Are you seriously taking Sai to the ball?"

I can't believe it.

She nodded her head shyly.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

She buried her head on her hands. "Do we look bad together? Please tell me. I'm getting embarrassed!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, silly. I just never thought you'd invite him. But I think it will work out for both of you."

She looked up. "Seriously? You think so?"

"Yes, yes! Besides, you're both single. You might hit it off after the ball." I joked with a smug smile on my face.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed nervously. "Whatever."

"Well, goodluck." I winked.

"By the way, who are you taking, Sakura?"

"Nobody. I'll go there alone."

"What do you mean? You can't go there alone!"

"Yes I can! Remember last year, a nurse in the surgery department went alone."

She shook her head. "This is different, Sakura. You have to bring someone."

"I promised Naruto I'd take him this year. Since he's not here, I won't go with anyone."

Ino kept quiet. She understood.

"Well, that's reasonable I guess." She gave me a forced smile. "Even if you don't have a date, I hope you'll have fun."

"Of course." I smiled back. "There will be lots of food right?"

She laughed. "You pig."

Talking with Ino felt so short. Seeing as I'm already outside my house.

"Well, then. See you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye at Ino as she disappeared in the night.

I took my house key, placed it in the knob and opened my door.

As usual, the place looks horribly dark. _I'm used to it, anyway_. I've been living here alone since who-knows-when. I really can't remember how long it has been since Naruto left.

I miss him.

_Terribly_.

I didn't turn the lights on. I went straight to the sofa, removed my heels and sat on it.

I remember the days when I would watch TV, Naruto would sit beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulders. We would laugh our heads off about the silly commercials we see on TV. Sometimes, we would eat chips, dropping bits of food on the sofa and feeding each other. Other times, we would ignore the TV shows and just kiss each other.

His touch, his laugh, his whispers, his kisses.

I miss all of them.

I miss Naruto so much.

I didn't even notice I was crying already. Tears uncontrollably welled up in my eyes.

The silence in this room feels so loud I can't even bear it.

Someone, please help me.

Somebody, save me.

This darkness, this loneliness, this silence.

It's engulfing me…

Someone—

"Sakura, you forgot to turn on the lights."

I heard a flicker and out came the lights. I turned around to see Sasuke. His expression changed after seeing a glimpse of my face. I quickly looked away.

I hastily rubbed my eyes. I hope he didn't notice me crying. "I just got something in my eyes. Ha-ha…" I laughed nervously.

I could hear his footsteps going closer.

"By the way, how did you get in here? Are you spying on me or something? That's really not nice, you know. Ha-ha. But it's also—"

I know, I must look stupid right now.

I know, I'm not okay.

And I know, that he knows it better than I do.

That's why he had to stop me from talking uncontrollably.

That's why he gently wrapped his arms around my neck.

That's why he embraced me.

"Stupid." I muttered quietly. "You're going to make me cry again." I could feel myself breaking apart once again.

"You don't have to hold back when you're with me." He whispered softly, embracing me tighter.

And that was it.

That was enough to make this fragile self of mine tear itself to pieces and break down.

Without Sasuke's arms around me as I cry, who knows where I would've been right now.

--

Author's note: AWW, SAKURA.  I feel really bad for her. Don't you?


	10. Conversation

Author's note: This is a really long chapter. So brace yourselves. 

--

"Have you calmed down?" He asked quietly, offering me a cup of tea he just made.

"Yeah." I answered weakly. I was on the sofa, still sniffing as I got the tea from Sasuke's hand. "Thank you." I murmured.

He sat at the far end of the sofa so there was a gap between us. I could see him sipping his tea and carefully watching the show aired on the TV.

"Do you know this show?"

I looked at him, then at the TV. "No. do you know what it is?"

"Yeah. I used to watch this before."

"Mmm." I replied.

Silence once again.

"Can you tell me why you were crying?" he asked, his voice, careful.

I didn't respond.

"Okay then. I see you aren't ready to tell me. Then forget I ever—"

"Naruto." I said firmly.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Oh." Was all he said. There was something about his voice that made me think that he understood what I meant.

"I personally think that he misses you too." He finally said.

I looked at him.

And I found him looking back at me.

And he was smiling.

"Yeah. I think so too." I uttered as I smiled back at him.

--

Ring-ring!

The sound of the phone ringing surprised my sleeping self. It was around 1 am and I didn't notice I was asleep on the sofa.

Ring-ring!

I hurriedly reached for the phone on the desk near the side of sofa. _Gosh, who could it be? At this time of the night_?

"Hello?" I asked groggily, my voice a bit pissed.

"Sakura!" Gah. It was Ino.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, hoping she'd notice the lethargy in my voice and considerately tell me to call again _tomorrow_.

Knowing her, she didn't as she continued squealing at me over the phone. "Oh my gosh, Sakura! I have something to tell you. Something major! Something big! Something—"

"Fuck! Just get on with it!" I snapped angrily. Her usual habit of storytelling involves going around in circles—and at times like this, it never fails to piss me off.

"God, you're such a killjoy." Ino muttered under her breath. "So anyway, you're probably wondering why I called you at this hour…"

"Hell, yeah." I interrupted. "Come on, Ino. What is it you want to tell me?"

I heard her took a deep breathe before saying this, "Okay. Here's the thing, one, I'm at Sai's house right now."

"What?!"

"Two, I just slept with him."

"Oh my fucking—"

"Hush! Don't speak yet. And three," She took a deeper breath. "I think I'm in love with him."

I gasped. Now, that woke me up!

"W-w-w-wait! Are you serious about this?" I stammered. I mean, sex at our age isn't that big of a deal and all, but Ino seriously falling in love with someone is something you'd call abnormal. "I mean, I don't mind the sex part and all that, but saying you're in love with him?!"

"I am, Sakura! I seriously am!"

"Maybe Sai's just really good in bed and you're disillusioned about his love-making skills! It's probably just lust, Ino! Definitely not love!"

"No! I'm really serious about this!"

"Come on, Ino. This isn't true, is it? I mean—"

"Shut up! Will you listen to me?!" I heard her scream furiously on the other side of the line. Her loud voice almost tore my eardrums out. "I cannot believe you're doubting me. I'm not stupid to know the difference about lust and love! And yes, I really am seriously in love with Sai."

"How do you know it's love?"

"I just know, Sakura. I just know." I can hear the seriousness in her voice. Maybe she really does love Sai. They have been hanging out a lot recently. And for the past few days, Sai is all Ino talks about.

I sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry, Ino. I was just dumbfounded by all this." I said apologetically. "I mean never in my life have I heard you say that you love somebody and really mean it."

"I know! It sounds so weird coming from me, isn't it?" She muttered. I can imagine her nodding in agreement right now and blushing madly. I laughed at the thought of it.

"Yes! Well, I guess you should see it as a good thing." I said, my voice all happy and giddy. "Well I'm rooting for you. I hope things will work out well between you two."

She giggled. "Yeah. I hope so, too."

"Tell me the more about this tomorrow, okay? I don't think I can handle it for tonight." I yawned. "And by details, I don't mean every single thing you guys did in bed. You know, the other parts."

"Pervert!" She laughed. "Of course, I won't tell you about those. Anyway, yeah. I better hang up."

I laughed along with her.

Just when I was about to hang up the phone, I heard a sleepy voice say, "Sakura… Keep it down, will you?" And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Ino or somebody over the phone, because the voice sounded like it was from behind—whispering in directly in my ear.

I felt my face become pale and the hairs on my arm felt like they stood up altogether. I jumped off the sofa out of shock and was surprised to see a human figure leaning on the sofa, his position looked like he was trying to sleep. I took a step forward to take a good look at him.

I should've known.

It was Sasuke.

"Hello, Sakura? What's happening? You okay over there?" Oh my God, Ino! I totally forgot. I immediately put the phone over my ear.

"Yeah, hey. I'm still here." I said, out of breath.

"And whose voice was that? Are you letting some guy sleep at your house?" She gasped. I didn't even bother responding to her, considering I'm trying to figure out why the hell is Sasuke sleeping at my place.

"Yoo-hoo! Sakura?"

The phone was still stuck between my ear and my shoulder as I smacked Sasuke's head with a magazine to wake him up.

"Ouch!" He yelped, his voice, angry. Without even looking at me he said, "What the fuck was that for?!"

Ignoring the thousands of questions that Ino is parading to me over the phone, I smacked the Uchiha once again. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!" I asked an evil glare in my eyes.

I could see Sasuke standing up, rubbing the part of his head where I hit him. He looked around the place and gasped. "Oh, shit!"

"Now, you know what I mean. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Hey aren't you on the phone with someone. Talk to that person first. It's rude." He just totally ignored my comments. I am seriously pissed off.

"Looks who's talking?!" I snapped irritably. "Well then, tell me if staying over at someone's place without their permission isn't rude?"

"SAKURA! OH MY GOD. IS THAT SASUKE?"

"Sheesh. I just fell asleep. I didn't intend to." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he fixed his stuff and himself before heading out the door.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S AT YOUR HOUSE AT THIS HOUR!"

"Gosh, Ino! Shut up for a moment, will you?!" I yelled over the phone.

Sasuke looked over at me with that shocked look on his face. "Are you talking with Ino right now?" he asked, with interest glittering in his eyes.

"Yeah, what does it matter to you?"

Instead of going out of the door, like he was supposed to do, he rushed over to where I was standing and rudely grabbed the phone from me.

"Hey! What are you—"

"Hey, Ino. It's me Sasuke." He completely brushed me off. "What's up? Haven't heard from you for a long time… Oh yeah?... That's awesome…" Then I heard him laugh.

I wonder what they're talking about.

"Uh huh… I heard you're with Sai now?... Well take care… What? Oh okay. What is it?"

There was a long pause.

Sasuke's expression was unreadable.

I'm badly anxious to know what they're talking about. _Badly_.

"Well, yeah, okay." He smiled. "I can do that. It's a deal, then."

Then he clicked the phone shut and handed it over to me. "Well, I'm going back." Sasuke didn't even look at me as he walked past me towards the door.

"Sasuke, wait!"

"Hm?" His hand already holding the door knob.

"What were you and Ino talking about?" I asked shyly, my eyes looking away.

"Nothing in particular."

I looked at him one last time and I swear I saw that annoying smirk on his face before he banged the door shut.

--

Author's note: Ino and Sai? Not really the typical pairing, right? But they're so cute together! Don't you think so, too? : And what is up with that phone call between Sasuke and Ino? Fishy, much. ) Reviews are very much appreciated. ;) Thanks for reading!

Btw, see I told you I'd update three chapters. ;)


End file.
